1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an ornamental carousel assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved ornamental carousel assembly having a canopy support assembly mounted upon a rotatable base platform wherein the support assembly is comprised of a plurality of interengaging ring elements which may be easily disassembled for storage and shipping, and which can be readily joined to form an integral canopy support ring. The invention also incorporates a canopy made from a flexible material which minimizes the space required for storage and shipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental carousel assemblies are known in the prior art which include a canopy mounted on a rotatable base. In these known arrangements, the canopies are formed from a unitary piece generally made from either ceramic or plastic material. Ceramic canopies are inherently fragile and therefore highly susceptible to damage during shipping and assembling. Since ceramic and plastic canopies are formed as unitary structures, the canopies are bulky and require rather large shipping and storage containers. In addition, ceramic and plastic canopies add a considerable amount of weight to the carousel assemblies and therefore provide an additional strain on the rotary driving mechanism.